idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi's Mystery Adventures
Yogi's Mystery Adventures (also known as Yogi's Amazing Adventures; the show's original working title) is a 2017 American flash animation television series created by Ethan M. Nichols and Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It will air on Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Kids' WB on October 7, 2017. This will be the first series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear since 1991's Yo Yogi! and the first with Jeff Bergman as the voice of the title character. Plot Join Yogi Bear and his gang with their amazing adventures in order to get much money for save the Jellystone Park from bankruptcy. Characters Heroes * Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear * Ranger Smith * Huckleberry Hound * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Top Cat * Snagglepuss * Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles * Yakky Doodle and Chooper * Wally Gator * Ruff and Reddy (introduced in season 4) * Atom Ant (introduced in season 2) * Secret Squirrel & Morocco Mole (introduced in season 2) * Squiddly Diddly (introduced in season 2) * The Hillbilly Bears (introduced in season 2) * Winsome Witch (introduced in season 2) * Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse * Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal (introduced in season 4) * Snooper and Blabber * Mildew Wolf (introduced in season 4) * Touché Turtle (introduced in season 3) * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (introduced in season 3) * Peter Potamus and So-So * Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Coyote * The Hair Bear Bunch (introduced in season 4) * Jabberjaw (introduced in season 4) * Captain Caveman (introduced in season 4) * Hong Kong Phooey (introduced in season 4) Villains * Dick Dastardly and Muttley * Zilly and Klunk Others * Cindy Bear * Benny the Ball * Choo-Choo * Brain * Fancy-Fancy * Spook * Officer Dibble Episodes * List of Yogi's Mystery Adventures episodes Voice cast Main cast * Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Dum Dum, Peter Potamus, Hokey Wolf, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Hair Bear and Klunk * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Dixie, Top Cat, Squiddly Diddly, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Ricochet Rabbit and Additional voices * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith and Chooper * Tara Strong as Rachel Johnson, Floral Rugg and Additional voices * Billy West as Pixie, Mr. Pebbles, Atom Ant, So-So and Additional voices * Jess Harnell as Mr. Jinks, Secret Squirrel, Fancy-Fancy and Additional voices * Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey, Snooper, Blabber and Additional voices * Scott Menville as Augie Doggie and Additional voices * Khary Payton as Magilla Gorilla and Additional voices * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Eric Bauza as Ruff, Shag Rugg, Mushmouse, Sneezly Seal, Hardy Har Har, Bubi Bear, Choo-Choo, Brain and Additional voices * Mr. Lawrence as Reddy * Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole, Captain Caveman and Dick Dastardly (season 3) * Brian Cummings as Paw Rugg * Tress MacNeille as Maw Rugg and Additional voices * Grey Griffin as Winsome Witch and Additional voices * Frank Welker as Lucky the Cat, Jabberjaw, Muttley and Additional voices * Daran Norris as Punkin' Puss * Bill Fagerbakke as Breezly Bruin * Kyle Herbert as Mildew Wolf * Jeff Bennett as Touché Turtle, Benny the Ball and Additional voices * Diedrich Bader as Lippy the Lion and Additional voices * Bill Calllaway as Square Bear * Phil LaMarr as Hong Kong Phooey and Additional voices * Peter Woodward (season 1, 2&3) as Dick Dastardly and Additional voices * David Cowgill as Zilly * Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear and Additional voices * Benjamin Duskin as Spook * Bill Lobley as Officer Charlie Dibble Additional voices * Candi Milo * Carlos Alazraqui * Charlie Adler * Christoper Judge (season 1, 2&3) * Dee Bradley Baker * Fred Tatasciore * James Arnold Taylor * Jill Talley * Kate Micucci * Kevin Michael Richardson * Matthew Lillard * Maurice LaMarche * Nancy Cartwright * Nicole Parker (season 1, 2&3) * Russi Taylor (season 1, 2&3) * Scott Innes Video games * Yogi's Mystery Adventures (2019; 3DS, Xbox One, PS4, PSVita and Nintendo Switch) Movies * Yogi's Gang & WWE: Wrestling ParkMania (2018) TV Specials * Yogi's Halloween Hunt (2018) * Yogi's Christmas Adventure (2019) Spin-off * The Newest Yogi Bear Show ''(2018) * [[Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour|''Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour]] (2020) Gallery Production On January 14, 2016‎, Ethan M. Nelson announced that he is working on a new Yogi's Gang series with Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. Production began on the series in the spring of 2016. On TBD 2019, the same animation of Wacky Races (2017) has been replaced by the Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone animation. Trivia * This is the second television incarnation of Yogi Bear to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The first was Yogi Bear and Friends. ** However, Hanna-Barbera Productions is still credited as the copyright holder for the show and a recreation of the 1980's Hanna-Barbera logo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXbQSTuFcmI) appears after the closing credits, followed by the Warner Bros. Animation logo. * This is also the first television incarnation (not counting with commercials, Lullabye-Bye Bear, When Bears Attack, the Spümcø specials and cameos) to not feature Daws Butler (deceased in 1988) or Greg Burson (deceased in 2008) as Yogi Bear and the second one to not feature Don Messick (deceased in 1997) as Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith. As a result, Jeff Bergman now voices Yogi Bear, while Tom Kenny voices Boo-Boo and Corey Burton voices Ranger Smith, reprising their respective roles from Yogi Bear and Friends. ** On TBD 2019, Christopher Judge, Nicole Parker and Peter Woodward are quitting the production, but the old voices are back. As a result, Jeff Bergman (as Punkin' Puss) and Jim Cummings (Dick Dastardly) reprising their respective roles * Kath Soucie reprises her role as Cindy Bear from Yo Yogi!. * It also serves as a crossover series between Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation characters. ** Other Hanna-Barbera characters like Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker), Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard), Fred Flintstone (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Barney Rubble (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), George Jetson (also voiced by Bergman) and Secret Squirrel (voiced by Jess Harnell), as well as various other Warner Bros. characters like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (both also voiced by Bergman), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie), Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Plucky Duck (voiced by Eric Bauza, replacing the late Joe Alaskey), Droopy Dog (also voiced by Bergman), McWolf (also voiced by Welker), Tom Cat (voiced by Billy West; speaking), Jerry Mouse (voiced by Spike Brandt; vocal effects) and the Warner Siblings (voiced by Rob Paulsen Yakko, Jess Harnell Wakko and Tress MacNeille Dot) make guest appearances or cameos in some episodes. * The series will keep the original Hanna-Barbera art style and it will to be combined with Warner Bros. Animation's Flash animation drawing.